Untitled
by Illisian
Summary: Ami is fine with her life, she doesn't think she is missing or needs anything. But her friends do. And on her birthday, her "best" friends are joining in to give her find her the perfect present. A boyfriend.
1. The present

Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor Moon or anything so don't sue me.  
  
Untitled.  
  
Ami didn't know when she started being so "smart", so "efficient" to other people; how she had changed from a "regular girl" to a "bookworm". To herself, she was the same, given the fact that she wasn't a "regular girl", she was the Senshi of Ice but the other senshi didn't have any problems attracting guys.  
  
Yes, the real reason behind her train of thought wasn't because of her own self-image. It was the male species. She didn't see any need for a boyfriend or any man for that matter but somehow her so-called "best" friends believed she did. Which is how she got stuck in this whole mess in the first place.  
  
A Month Earlier  
  
September 28th  
  
"Happy Birthday Ami! You are finally 18, like the rest of us!" Serena said happily, handing her friend a long box covered in a mess of silver wrapping paper tied with a pink ribbon with several white ribbon flowers stuck on top of it.  
  
"I hope you like my present. I wrapped it myself!"  
  
Ami put the present in her lap, gently removed the ribbon and proceeded to slowly unwrap the present.  
  
Unfortunately, Lita had other ideas.  
  
"Ami, stop unwrapping the presents and tear it already!" I've watched you unwrap my gift, Rei's gift, Andrew's gift and Darien's flowers and I waited patiently because it was your birthday. But now, I must force you to tear at least two of them! We don't have all day!"  
  
"That's right Lita! You have to put your leg down!"  
  
"Mina! It's put your foot down."  
"O well, I was closer than usual."  
  
(Lita sweatdrops)  
  
"Serena! It's so beautiful!" Ami held up a delicate blue silk dress.  
  
"Well I saw it on the window display and it just screamed, 'Ami'! So I bought it"  
  
"I love it. Thank you so much!"  
  
Serena beamed, "See Rei, Ami likes my present much more than those pearl earrings you got her."  
  
"Well at least my present was much more practical meatball head! She'll wear those earrings much more than that stupid dress of yours."  
  
"Will not"  
  
"Will too"  
  
"Will not"  
  
"Will..."  
  
"Sorry to break it to you guys but Ami's going to like my gift much more than yours" Mina interrupted.  
  
"O yea?" both Serena and Rei questioned.  
  
"Yea" Mina answered whilst handing Ami a pretty blue bag with ribbon spilling out, "Here, happy birthday."  
  
Ami peered inside the bag and dug for the present, finally she pulled out a card.  
  
"Happy Birthday Ami, I hope you'll have fun with your boyfriend on this dinner for two." Then Ami pulled out a small bottle filled with pink and orange liquid.  
  
"What kind of gift is that?" Rei exclaimed, "Ami doesn't even have a boyfriend."  
  
"I know that!" Mina said, "Ami, my gift to you is true love! That bottle you're holding is a love potion. I'll help you find a boyfriend and after you get one, I'll treat you two to a dinner at the best restaurant in town!"  
  
"Uh, you guys, um... I really don't..." Ami started to say.  
  
"That's a horrible idea! Mina, your present is even worse than Meatball heads!"  
  
"Well Rei, I actually think that is a good idea. I mean Ami hasn't had a relationship since Greg and that wasn't even one. We should totally hook Ami up with the guys we know! Mina, you're a genius!"  
  
"You guys.... um..."  
  
"Thank you, I agree"  
  
"Rei, don't you think Ami deserves to have a boyfriend?  
  
"I really don't need...."  
  
"I think Ami deserves a boyfriend!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"I really don't need....."  
  
"Well, if you want Ami to get a boyfriend, we have set her up, not go to any random club. You know Ami and clubs."  
  
"Of course, pyro, Darien has a bunch of cool guys from his university."  
  
"Well then that's a whole different story."  
  
"I really don't need..."  
  
"Then it's settled, we'll commence mission 'Find Ami a boyfriend' starting tomorrow!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"I DON'T NEED A BOYFRIEND!"  
  
"Of course you do honey. It's already settled!"  
  
And with that closing comment began Ami's journey to this limbo.

Please review! If it was bad tell me, but please don't flame too much!


	2. The list

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own SM. 

Untitled Chapter 2.

Ami liked being told what to do. She _relied_ on people telling her what to do. How else would she be able to complete assignments? How else would she be able to perfect herself? Of course she needed standards set by other people. She also needed standards set by herself.

But sometimes, she reflected, those standards are set too high. Then, she gets marked as a perfectionist.

That was what Lita said to her when she tried to cook.

"You don't _really_ have to follow the exact measurement! Don't use the knife to smooth the flour into a cup! It doesn't have to be perfect, you know."

That was what her high school art teacher said to her throughout the years.

"Ami, you don't _really_ need to use a ruler to draw lines. It's fine just to free draw. That is the great thing about art, you don't have to make it perfect.

But _this_ standard of mine, she decided, cannot be reset or rethought.

Mentally, she began to list the things she _hated_ in a guy.

1. Self-absorbed.

"So he asked, "Ever thought about being a model? And I replied, "Yes. How about we have my pictures taken tomorrow? He said 'yes" and here I am. The agency's best model. Except for that mouse of a man who the photographer loves. He's all right looking, if you like the wimpy type, but my features are so much more striking than his are. Don't you agree?"

"You know, I haven't seen the man so I don't think I would be the right person to judge..."

Check.

2. Moronic

3. Rude

"You don't have to see him to know that I'm better looking. I mean, Annie c'mon..."

"It's Ami, Stephen." She quietly corrected her name for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

Check. Check

4. Ill-mannered?

"...Look at me. Don't you think that I'm the most gorgeous guy you've ever seen?" Stephen stood up in the middle of the restaurant and gestured wildly. "Yet people seem to prefer him! Him, that skinny twit of a man!"

"Stephen, why don't we calm down and talk about something else." Ami coolly stated. "I'm sure you're a far better model than um..."

"Him."

"Yes, umm. Him."

Check.

It was going to be a long night she mused.

* * *

"SERENA! Why? Why do you keep on torturing me?"

Ami half screamed, half-whined into the phone. Usually Ami was the calm one of the group but she had spent her last nerve on her date.

"Didn't I _specifically _tell you NO MORE dates with MODELS Darien knew?"

"So I guess the date didn't go very well."

"Didn't go well is not the phrase to use. A rocky start ending in a car crash and a dive of a cliff is more like it."

"But Darien said Stephen was an ok guy."

"Darien probably only talked to him for a few seconds because no one who's spent more than five minutes with him can overlook the fact that he is a conceited, egotistical, idiotic dandy!"

"But wasn't he _REALLY, REALLY_ cute? Darien showed me a picture. He's gorgeous."

"You better hope your dearest "Dare Bear" didn't hear you just now, Serena. But Sere, even the looks of an Adonis would fade away if the his only conversation during the date was about him being a model and comparing himself to some guy at the agency."

"I'm sorry Ami, I know you told me no more models but Darien knows a ton. I just thought the first few dates were flukes."

"Serena... I think that maybe you should give the blind dates a rest. I mean the track record isn't so great."

"AMI! Don't give up on me! I'm promise I'm going to find you a great boyfriend. Maybe they are better guys at Darien's university. I'm sure I'll find you the perfect man there!

"Serena, _really,_ I think you should give it a rest."

"AMI! Don't worry I'll promise next week's date will be so much better! You'll have LOADS of fun!" Serena chirped happily and hung up the phone.

Ami sighed and muttered, "That's what you said last week."

It had been a little over four weeks since her birthday and the group had successfully wasted fifteen of Ami's study evenings and two of her weekends with their boyfriend ploy. Serena had set Ami up on five blind dates. Each ended with an incredibly horrible conclusion. The girls had taken her out more times than she could remember. It looked like this whirlwind of terror would never end.

Ami needed to think what did she have to do now? She looked over to the sink. Oh yes, the dishes.

Lea, her roommate, had taken an unfair amount of dish duty the past week and Ami decided to give her a break. She looked around the sink. She rummaged into the cabinets. Brillo, dishrags, cutting boards, rubber gloves, hey, I might as well take some gloves, she thought.

Now where was the sponge and detergent?

"Lea!" she yelled.

"Yea, Ami! What?"

An average looking girl with short auburn hair walked into the kitchen.

"Where is the sponge and the detergent?"

"Well, the sponge was getting ratty so I threw it out and I think I used the last of the detergent too. Sorry, I didn't have time to get it since I was studying for that big exam in bio. You're so lucky you already took it."

"I'm lucky I didn't get a B. With all this funny business the girls are doing, I'm just hoping it won't drag my G.P.A down."

Lea laughed lightly, "Oh Ami, I know people who would die for those guys you get set up with."

"You're so lucky you have Tim. Lea, I'm going out to buy some stuff we need. Don't do those dishes! I'll get to them."

Ami grabbed the grocery list, her purse and headed out.

* * *

Grocery Store Later...

Milk? Do we really need milk? Ami tried to remember. I'll just buy it to be safe. She picked up a pint of milk and put it into her large shopping cart.

Strange, she thought as she looked into her cart. There was already a pint of milk in there. I took to pints. I must be getting senile.

She strolled the cart around another one in front and proceeded to pick up some cheese and plain yogurt.

Behind her, someone was yelling at another person. She could hear a guy yelling "Miss! Miss!" They must be talking about a game.

She maneuvered the cart into the cleaning aisle that was much quieter and contemplated on which detergent she should buy.

As she looked over the many brands, she was thought how lucky she was to share an apartment with Lea instead of a cramped dorm like the rest of the girls. Lea was a friend from her computer class in high school and when they both got into the same college, they decided that it would be nicer to share an apartment than a dorm.

As she reached out to pick the Palmolive detergent, a strange hand clamped over her shoulder. Ami, being a senshi and having taken self-defense classes, quickly grabbed the arm of her attacker and flipped him over onto the cold tile floor of the supermarket.

As the guy landed with a thump, she caught a look at the person.

He looked familiar.

Let's see now.

Blonde Hair.

Gray Eyes.

Jaedite.

Uh oh.

To Be Continued (if you want)

Author's Note.

Please R&R...

I can't remember the Generals descriptions. I know I'm bad. But there are no pics with their coloring so if ppl could tell me... that would be really great!


End file.
